Wireless networks are telecommunications networks that use radio waves to carry information from one node in the network to one or more receiving nodes in the network. Wired communication can also be used in portions of a wireless network, such as between cells or access points. Cellular telephony is characterized by the use of radio cells that provide radio coverage for a geographic area, with multiple cells arranged to provide contiguous radio coverage over a larger area.
Wireless communication technologies are used in connection with many applications, including, for example, satellite communications systems, portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones, user equipment). One benefit that users of such applications can obtain is the ability to connect to a network (e.g., the Internet) as long as the user is within range of such a wireless communication technology. Current wireless communication systems use either, or a combination of, circuit switching and packet switching in order to provide mobile data services to mobile devices. Mobile devices may not always be ready to communicate as they power down certain features to conserve power. In this case, a special type of messaging, a page, can be used to inform the mobile device that a call is incoming. The mobile device, upon receiving a page, can power up to receive a call or data.
Overview
In certain embodiments a method is disclosed that includes receiving, at a serving gateway, a packet destined for a user equipment after a bearer for sending the packet to the user equipment has been torn down, determining, at the serving gateway, whether the user equipment is capable of receiving the downlink packet when information at the serving gateway indicates the user equipment is currently incapable of receiving the downlink packet, and withholding sending a page notification to a mobility management entity for the downlink packet to initiate the re-establishment of the bearer connection when the serving gateway determines that the bearer connection is already being re-established even though no notification of the re-establishment has been received at the serving gateway.